Of the Darkness and the Light
by Fisca Rinata
Summary: To protect her son from Voldemort, Lily performed an ancient ritual to send his son into a safe place. Unknowing that it sent Harry far in the future, hundreds years from now, into an unknown planet which inhabitants were blood thirsty creatures.REVISED
1. Prologue

Hi, everyone!

This was my first attempt at writing Harry/Riddick – swooned – isn't they the sexiest pairing ever? Yes, yes they are.

Anyway, please read and do not forget to review. I would like to hear what your opinion about this.

Disclaimer : last time I checked, Harry and Riddick are not mine – damn –

Warning : Slash, AU, mature bit (though I don't know if I can write a good lime)

Pairing : Harry/Riddick

Summary : In order to protect her son from Voldemort, Lily performed an ancient ritual to send his son into somewhere safe. Unknowingly to her, it sent Harry far in the future, hundreds years from now, and into an unknown planet which inhabitants were blood thirsty creatures.

**NOTICE: this chapter has been edited by my new beta, minorly-crazy. Love you so much ! ^^**

**Of the Darkness and the Light**

**Prologue**

A pair of green eyes was watching the commotion upon his dead planet. These brilliant orbs searched through every mind of those new upon the planets surface, those eyes looked for the reasons as to why, after all this time,

mankind had finally taken interest in his secluded and empty planet.

Sure, sometimes there were wayward ships wandering about and, if they were unfortunate, they would be pulled here by the planet's gravitational force. Thus, it meant a big feast for the inhabitants and new interesting materials for him. However, this time was different.

'_Ssso, how it isss?'_

A sudden hissing sound came behind the owner of the green eyes, and yet the figure did not seem surprised. It was as if the mysterious figure had already known about the owner of the sounds' sudden appearance, or maybe he _was_.

"Dozens of humans came. They planned to explore here. They thought that this planet had some valuable materials." The figure answered the creature hidden in the shadow behind him.

'_Foolsss.' _the creature shook its head._ 'They are arrogant to think that they can enter unknown planetsss asss if they own them. Do you think we ssshould attack now?'_

"No, we should wait a bit. The eclipse will come soon anyway, and I want to look around some more."

The creature did not look happy waiting, but clearly did not want to disappoint the other.

'_Asss you wisssh. I will tell the othersss to wait until eclipssse.'_

"Thank you."

The creature then crawled back into the hole it had come from, leaving its companion alone to observe the newcomers.

…~oOo~…

Everyone was panicking. Ever since the discovery of dangerous creatures living under the planet's surface, they were all in edge. The only thing that saved them from full-blown panic was the creatures' weakness of light.

However that all changed when the eclipse came…

"Everyone, get inside!"

"Barricade the door and close every hole! Don't let them get inside!"

"It's impossible. There's no way we can close all off all the entrances with such a little time!"

"Shut up and keep working! We don't have time for chatting."

"South wing! They are coming from the south wing!"

"Carl, how are the ships?"

"They destroyed all except one of them. We cannot evacuate everyone."

"Then we must hide. Now!"

"Where?"

"The coring room! It's the safest place we have right now."

"What are you waiting for? Get there, now!"

Amidst all the commotions, a lone figure was calmly watching. After all, what was there for him to be afraid of? The emerald-eyed figure knew that the creatures would not harm him in any fashion. They were his family, his companion, and his people, for lack of a better term.

He had been observing the newcomers for a few weeks now, and had found almost every weakness in the building, including the coring room inside it. It wouldn't be hard to tell the others of. He could also help them open the cellar door from under the room.

He smirked, his emerald eyes glinting with excitement from the prospect of bloodshed.

After this, those ignorant people would be no more.

After all, no one had ever survived a bioraptor (1) attack.

No one at all.

…~oOo~…

(1) credit for seventhSINwrath. I love your fics!

Well, how's the revised version of this story? I plan to do this to all of the chapters in this story with the help of my lovely new beta, Minorly-crazy. Thank you so much, dear!

Still, if you all have any comment regarding this story, fell free to do so.

Review?

Fisca R.


	2. Chapter 1

HI!

Finally, I can finish this chapter. Sorry, if you wait for long, but I must finished my essay first before I can focus in my fics. (Evil essay!)

I also want to say thank you for **amber-eyez456**, , **wolf-shinigami**, koldy, **HikariAi**, webpixie, **Allanasha ke kiri**, Kate, **Talia Gea**, ShadowOkamiYokai, **belle hawk**, AlexWhiteTiger, **handadeath**, Never Odd Or eveN, **henriette**, darklightgirl16, **misfit writer16**, SnowDusk, **Elfin69**, and minorly-crazy. Thank you for you reviews.

Btw, some questions:

**How old is Harry?** Hmm, how should I answer that… just keep reading? :D I'll explain later in the story, but in appearance he is about 16 or 17.

**How he survived, how he became part of bioraptor family, how he can understand them, how about his food?** The answer for those questions is…. MAGIC! lol. No, seriously it's magic, and I'll explain later in the story, k.

For henriette, you have a good point about food (I almost forgot about that :P stupid me)

Now that the questions are answered (NOT!), without further ado, I present you the first chapter. Read it and please give me some feedbacks. Coz, I want to improve my story.

Disclaimer : still not mine – damn –

Warning : Slash, AU, mature bit (though I don't know if I can write a good lime)

**NOTICE: this chapter has been edited by my new beta, minorly-crazy. Love you so much ! ^^**

**Of the Darkness and the Light**

**Chapter One**

In a cave like chamber, deep under the unknown planet's surface, a figure sat in front of a hearth. The hearth, or something similar, was made of a silver like material and produced a bluish light which was rather dim. The figure was over hunched in a stuffed chair, looking at a small crystal ball, just about the size of a golf ball, in his hand. The sphere the figure was holding was somewhat special and unusual. It played out scenes that had happened in the past or the memories that you had forgotten. Like a remerberall but with a different overall purpose, it was also much rarer.

Right, now the little sphere was playing a familiar, yet, unfamiliar scene to the one holding it.

"_Lily, run! Take Harry and run. I will hold him here. Hurry up!"_

"_James!"_

_BAM_

"_Give me your son!"_

"_Never!"_

A sudden hissing sound startled the figure from his reverie.

'_Rian…_' the hissing was calling the figure's name.

'_Rian, are you here_?'

The figure, Rian, looked up from his crystal ball and answered, "Yeah, Caen, what's up?"

'_Is it sssafe to go inssside?'_

"Wait a minute." Rian extinguished the light with a wave from his hand, and another wave to adjust his eyes so that he could see in the dark.

"It's okay now. Come in, Caen."

The one called Caen came inside the cave like room and moved towards Rian. Caen was a small bioraptor, still considered a hatchling, and was Rian's best friend ever since the first time he had seen Rian after his hatching, that was about when the last eclipse had happened. The little bioraptor was very attached to Rian and usually followed him around, except when Rian went outside, for obvious reason.

When Caen came near him, Rian grabbed him and put Caen on his laps, petting him lovingly. Caen just purred happily.

"What is it?" Rian suddenly asked after a blissfully silent period of time.

'_What?_' the little creature on Rian's lap asked him curiously, not quite comprehending what Rian had just asked him, when he was being petted to heaven.

"I mean, why you are here, Caen? I know that you should have been with… what is her name again? Sear, Sara, So…"

'_It's Sssira_,' Caer interrupted him, '_and, yesss, I ssshould be with her, but the leader asssked me to tell you about something important._'

"Important, what?"

Caer suddenly became so excited. His change of mood was so swift that Rian was a bit confused with his friend's behavior.

'_It'sss food!_'

"Food?" Rian stared uncomprehendingly at the excited bioraptor, who had begun to bounce excitedly on his lap. 'Maybe he got hit on his head a bit too much'.

"Care to elaborate?"

'_Oh, you won't believe me, but there are sssome foodsss, who just fall from the sssky! Everyone isss ssso excited about that. It'sss been a long time sssince we had a good fresssh meal._' Caer gushed happily.

Quickly translating Caer's speech into something understandable. He begun to understand what the bioraptor's leader wanted him to know about.

'So, there's another wayward ship here,' Rian mussed, 'Huh, I'm beginning to think that the bioraptor's are unusually lucky creatures. I mean, why is it every time it's near an eclipse, that human always seemed to come here.'

"When did they arrive, Caen? I didn't feel any ship come down," Rian asked.

'_I didn't think you'd feel them land, Ri. Caussse they are on the other ssside of the planet, near the old building_.'

"The prospector's building?"

'_Yeah, that building. But, not too near it, About an hoursss worth of walking possibly?_'

"Hmm, interesting. I think I'll go observe them, maybe I could collect some of their things?"

'_You do that. I'll tell the othersss to wait till eclipssse like usssual, right?_'

"Uh-huh. But, if one of them is foolish enough to come to our place then they are fair game for everyone." Shrugging, he added, "Besides, it's not like I care bout them anyhow."

And with that, Caen left to inform the others, while Rian left his chamber and headed towards a small underground path. It was the quickest shortcut to the prospector's building. After all, he didn't want to miss all the fun of watching a slaughter, now did he?

…~oOo~…

That's all for now, guys. Sorry if it too short.

The next chapter is when the fun begins: Harry meets Riddick!

Btw, I want to ask, do you want Ali survived or dead like in the original? Do you want me to just write bioraptor voices with normal 's' or keep using 'sss'? Also, does anyone of you have the picture of bioraptors?

Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Good? Bad? Don't know?

Fisca R.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone!

Sorry for the long wait, but finally…. the third chapter is out!

First, I'd like to say thank you to my faithful readers:

, **SPEEDIE22**, minorly-crazy, **BlackBolt**, Rin Hitokiri, **Elfin69**, Allanasha ke kiri, **HikariAi**, AlexWhiteTiger, **SnowDusk**, Aurora Ivy Fang, **foxykitsuneyouko**, HarryPotterObsessed44, **webpixie**, Talia Gea, **Xareba**, albinochilde, **Ravenclaw Samurai**, darkxangelx-xo, **aylan**, PanickedSerenity, **Make war not love. war is fun**, Vampiric Gypsy, **Rina Uchiha-Subaku**, Helen, and **Belew**.

Thanks for all your reviews!!

Belew – don't worry, I'll try my best to finish this story even though it will take some time.

minorly-crazy – story tease? Who? – looks around innocently –

BlackBolt – what do you think of this chapter, long enough? But, really, I'm not the type to write long chapter, it makes me mad!

Btw, I decided to keep the 'sss'; but I can't decided yet whether to keep Ali or not coz both of the options are interesting.

Okay, now I'll not keep you from waiting anymore. Read it everyone!!!

**NOTICE: this chapter has been edited by my new beta, minorly-crazy. Love you so much ! ^^**

**Of the Darkness and the Light**

**Chapter Two**

If one took a glance at the planet of Hades, they would generally think that the planet was inhabited. That was why everyone for the most part just called it an unknown planet, and it really was an unknown planet; no one had ever gotten far enough to explore it thoroughly, for obvious reasons. Hell, sometimes one even forgot that this planet had a name!

However, if someone was fortunate enough to be able to go beneath the planets surface, they would find a civilization greater than what they could have ever imagined. For inside, there was a labyrinth of tunnels, each with its own specific function, it was quite similar to the tunnels inside of an anthill.

The inhabitants of the planet were also rather intelligent despite what other may have thought. Yes, it is true that they were blood thirty animals that still followed "The laws of the jungle", but they also held a certain rule, one that no one would expect from a mere animal. That was why, even though Hadrian, or Rian according to the bioraptor's, had never met any human beings before, he didn't lack for knowledge. It is true that his mother had left him with many materials to study with (packed in a bottomless bag, complete with anything else that Rian may need to survive), but it was from the observation of the way bioraptor lived, that made him understand about survival and family ties.

Now let's head back to the tunnels, where according to Hadrian, those tunnels were the most interesting features in the bioraptor's community. When he was a child, he had enjoyed exploring those tunnel for long hours, making the one responsible for taking care of him (Caen's mother actually) worry. Sometimes, when he was in the mood for it, he even played pranks by making a fake tunnel, with traps and everything. He had also made a few useful tunnels when he was bored, like the one that lead to the prospector's building or the one that went to one of the hatchling's nests.

So, now here he was, in one of his own tunnels, one that led to the nearest cave, one not too far from the crash site.

…~oOo~…

'_Rian!'_

'_Rian come!'_

'_Here, pet me!'_

The hatchlings inside the cave that Rian was headed towards, were ecstatic when seeing him. After all, he was their favorite. He always brought them many delicious foods; especially when there were yummy foods came to their planet. Like now for example.

'_Rian…'_ said one of the female hatchlings, _'we are hungry.'_

'_Yesss! Yesss!'_ another also said.

Chuckling at the hatchlings antics, Rian said, "Hungry, huh?'

Everyone nodded.

"Well, I'll see if I can find you something then." Rian then exited the cave, but was cautious to avoid being seen by the 'food'.

Outside was the exact opposite of the darkness from inside the cave systems. Rian had to stand still while squinting his eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the light. Once he could once again see clearly, Rian walked behind a large stone, he was hidden perfectly by the shadows, while spying on the mild argument that was happening between the survivors.

A short glance into one of the survivor's minds told Rian almost everything that he needed to know.

Apparently, their ship had been hit by asteroids, while they were on their way to whatever planet that was their destination. The mind he was looking into belonged to the woman who was the co-captain of the ship before the actual captain had been killed. Now she was somewhat of a leader of their little group of survivors, besides that 'damn bastard' Merc (her words) who also held some of the leadership. From inside her mind, Rian could gauge how many survivors there were, their names and their occupations, and he also found out about the runaway convict, Richard B. Riddick.

A flash of a bald man with goggle caught his attention. He dug deeper into the woman's, Caroline Fry's, mind, but found only a little bit of information. So he tried the Merc's mind and got some of the information that he wanted. But, at this time Rian couldn't care less about the information, because he was a bit sidetracked by the way the convict…Riddick had looked.

_Wow!_ Rian subconscious mind supplied.

Rian had never seen any other human beings except the scruffy old scientists and workers, so it was quite understandable that he didn't understand why his heart was beating so fast or why his had face heated.

'_I think I am getting sick…'_

Rian decided not to think about the elusive convict anymore, so he focused more on the survivors. There were ten present, not including Riddick, and four of them were children.

_Was I really that small before?_ Shaking his head at the foolish thought, he began to categorize each survivor.

_Hmm… two adult women, nothing of importance; one annoying Mercenary, not a threat; one elder, he does not look like he could harm a bunny; one coward… maybe I should kill him now? Four males, and one female hatchling; one adult male, weakling; and the convict, where he is now?_ Rian mussed and looked around; trying to find the convict.

Deciding that the group was not interesting anymore – after all, who would think that the quarrel between a selfish woman and a leader wannabe was worth watching, and he didn't think that this Riddick figure was a threat to the bioraptors – he turned back to the survivors to see if he could catch one of them as a present for the little hatchlings. _Really, I think I spoil them too much_.

"I think he went that way," said the bi… no, Carolyn Fry.

"We should find and catch him, before he kills us," the Mercenary, Johnn, told the others.

"And how, do you propose, we catch him? If what you have said is true, then he is really dangerous. Can't you see that over half of us cannot fight?" the other woman, Shazza or something similar, stated.

"We have weapons. We should at least, be able to catch him off guard, and then…" Johnn's trailed off.

"And what if he catches us first?"

"Then you're as good as dead."

Silence descended upon the survivors after Johnn's said that.

"Well," Fry said trying to lighten the mood, "Let's split up, some of us can go search for Riddick while the others stay here. We can't take chance of what Riddick would do to this ship if left alone."

Everyone agreed, albeit a bit reluctantly, and left to search for the escaped convict. Hadrian watched as some of them moved towards the bone graveyard. And Hadrian, he headed out to hunt.

…~oOo~…

Well, that's for this chapter… (looks around warily). Please don't kill me!!

Sorry for the lack of Riddick, really sorry, but it's getting late and I'm tired, plus my relatives come and bring my little cousins (excuse…excuse…). Besides it will take more time to write about Riddick and much longer update.

Don't worry, Riddick will _definitely_ appear on the next chapter.

Please review everyone, coz it will make this author really happy!

Fisca R.


	4. Chapter 3

The long awaited chapter three is finally released!!!!

Sorry, for the long wait, everyone. Heh, you can blame it all to my friend. He gave me a complete manga scan of Tsubasa Reservoir (233 chapters! O.O), so it distracts me a bit in writing : P

Okay, firstly I'd like to thank all my reviewers, alerters, favoriters, and even the lurkers, who give me the strength to continue writing this story :D. I'm sorry if I cannot reply to most of your reviews, coz my internet access is a bit limited. But, I read yours and really appreciate it. – bowing – please continue to give me all your wonderful feedbacks!

Anyway, some of you commented about my grammar. Well, actually English is my (kinda) third languages and it greatly differ from my mother tongue, so if you find some (many) mistakes, please tell me. I welcome your critics.

Btw, PanickedSerenity asked me about whether Harry used the human language or the bioraptor one. Well, when writing this story, I keep comparing Harry with Mowgli (or Tarzan). In movie, Mowgli can speak fluently to both his human friend and his animal family. So, I make Harry as… bilingual? He learned bioraptor's language from the bioraptor and human's language from the things that Lily left for him.

Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer : still not mine

Warning : Slash, AU, mature bit, violence(?)

**NOTICE: this chapter has been edited by my new beta, minorly-crazy. Love you so much ! ^^**

**Of the Darkness and the Light**

**Chapter Three**

Zeke was having a seriously bad day, first having the ship he was on collide into an unknown planet, only to have that ship ruined upon crash landing. Let's not add onto the fact of being bossed around by a Merc and the co-captain made captain. It could make anyone's day take a turn for the worse. Fortunately, he still had his wife with him, his bad mood was lessened by having her by his side.

At the moment, he was currently guarding the ship while looking for signs of Riddick's presence, although he hoped that he would never have to meet the convict. He still wanted to live, thank you very much.

The sound of falling rocks startled him. "_Riddick?"_ he looked around, trying to find the source of the commotion, but didn't see anything out of place. Deciding that it was just his imagination, Zeke turned back to his former position. He had barely taken two steps when he heard the sound of falling rocks again.

Curious, but also wary, Zeke moved toward the source of the sound and found himself in front of a cave mouth. Suddenly, before Zeke had chance to even blink, he felt his body being pushed towards the cavern, as though by some unknown force. The next the he felt was an unimaginable pain, the last thing he saw were a pair of glowing emerald eyes.

…~oOo~…

This planet was cursed. Riddick had felt it ever since he took his first step upon its barren land. It felt dark, filled with the scent of death.

The sun, or rather suns… there were three of them?! Fuck his luck, he was damned. Three suns and light sensitive eyes were never a good combination.

At the moment he was watching as the survivors split up into groups. Some of them stayed at the crash site, and the others went somewhere – if his instinct was correct (and it had yet to lead him astray so far, it had saved his life on many an occasion), they might be out searching for him. He had been observing them (from a safe distance so as to remain unseen)ever since he escaped from his cryo-chamber. He had noticed that none of the survivors were to be considered a threat to, not even that Merc Johns...

Riddick briefly thought of looking for a civilization of some kind to hide himself in, but at this point he knew better. With what he his senses had been telling him, he highly doubted that any human civilization or otherwise could have survived.

Even if he somehow managed to find civilization, it would likely end up being some type bloodthirsty creatures. Riddick was dangerous, but even he would never take the risk with the unknowns lurking upon this hellish planet.

The convict silently moved his way towards the ship. He planned to take food, water and any other supplies necessary for his survival on this barren planet. He had seen one of the survivors using some form of machine used to assist with breathing, and he wanted to get his hands on one as well.

Riddick passed by some of people in the ship unnoticed. they were too busy focusing on their own problems to notice him. He remembered that one of the men had went outside, if he recalled correctly that man was also carring one of the breathing machines. Making up his mind, Riddick turned back to the outside to find the man, what he found instead was quite a bit more interesting and rather unexpected.

…~oOo~…

"_Weak"._ That was Rian's opinion after observing the survivors. _"Pathetic"_. They were like a group chicks without their hen, Completely lost and defenseless.

Rian was beginning to think that there was someone out there who was trying their very best to annoy him. After all, why out of every single human being that had ever stepped on this planet, were none of them skilled enough to not be considered as pathetic or as prey by Rian's standards. Were all the humans that weak? Rian shuddered, to think that he might become one of those weakling humans, had he not been raised by the bioraptors.

Not wanting to lose his concentration while he was hunting (no matter how weak the prey may be), Rian pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind. Suddenly, he felt someone approaching his hiding place. It was one of the males from the crash site.

Rian sighed feeling a bit disappointed, after all it really wasn't a challenge when the prey walked itself right into the lion's, or in this case the bioraptor's den. Rian used his usual trickery to lure in his prey the rest o the way...

Ever since the first time he had met a human and observed the way they behaved, he had begun to understand their ways better. A human, according to Rian, was a very curious creature. Therefore, he used that little tidbit of their nature as a mean to lure humans into the bioraptors dens. Just by giving a human a glimpse of one of them, or even making an unusual sound, was enough to attract a human's curiosity, thus leading them to their doom.

If Rian were to try to be honest, he always wondered why the humans always fell into the same traps. They had a saying that says 'curiosity killed the cat', and as far as he knew, almost every human had heard this saying. However, why were those 'cats' always following their curiosity and, in the end, getting themselves killed?..."who knows"

Human were really weird.

Back to the present. Rian kicked the stones near him, deliberately making the noise carry to the man's range of hearing. He knew that the man would undoubtedly be curious and try to investigate it. He kicked another stone just to be sure that he'd caught the man's attention.

Not even a moment later, the man's bulky figure appeared. His appearance was like Caen on bad day, after Sira had dumped mud all over his body. The soon-to-be-food looked rumpled and wary. You, know like those who felt that their end was near. Overall, Rian was not impressed with the man. He wasn't a challenge, even with gun the was holding.

With a bit of his magic, Rian transported himself silently behind the man and pushed him into the cave, where the hatchlings were waiting for their…dinner? Or maybe it was lunch. Well, no matter.

As soon as the man fell inside, his screaming was heard. The familiar anguish scream of a victim who was still alive as their body was torn to shreds and eaten. A scream for help that always come too late.

Too focused on the carnage below, Rian forgot about his surroundings. Something that rarely happened. When you were living in dark environment and with a group of bloodthirsty creatures, it was kinda a perquisite to have a high awareness of your surroundings. Therefore, it was quite understandable when he jumped in surprise as a pair of strong arms snaked around his waist, pulling him into a hard chest.

"Well… well, look at what I've found lurking here…" a seductively smoky voice spoke directly into his ear, making the emerald-eyed wizard shiver.

Rian sprung forward out of reflex, and moved away from the person who could sneak up behind him unnoticed. He pushed the man; he figured that the person was male, hard making him stumble away from Rian.

Not wasting a single moment. Rian ran into the cave, hoping that whoever the man was, he would refrain from following him into the darkness. Before he disappeared into the darkness below, he turned around and saw that the '_goggles man' was_ watching him with calculating eyes.

…~oOo~…

Finally, Rian met Riddick, though in just a short time.

So, what do you think about this Riddick. He was so hard to write, and don't know if he become OOC or not. Please tell me your opinion!

Review is always welcome.

Fisca R.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi, guys! Sorry if I take so long to update, real life was bad and I could not even think 'bout fanfiction –grumble-

Anyway, I'd like to say thank you for everyone that reviews and/or alerts me. Sorry I cannot reply to everyone. Just you know that I read every single review and I really love you all ^^

Thank also for my beta, minorly-crazy, for putting up with my laziness ^^

**Of the Darkness and the Light**

**Chapter Four**

Going inside the makeshift holding chamber in the ship, Johns could not help smirking. Oh, he was quite the happy chap, especially after capturing..or is it re-captureing, the psycho convict Riddick.

Johns had thought that he was particulary lucky. But when he had realized that Riddick had escaped, he had felt like killing someone. After all that time spent pursuing the bastard, then seeing that he just up and disappeared out from under his nose.. now that peeved him. Yet, look at where Riddick was now. Chained in that damn room. Maybe, just maybe he could begin believing that there was a God… Maybe.

Upon Entering the room, he couldn't help feeling that those chains wouldn't be able to restrain Riddick for long. Though he hated to acknowledge it, he knew that Riddick was the better of the two of them. Still, his vote to just kill him was turned down by the rest of the survivors. They wanted to interrogate Riddick about Zeke's death. Not that he cared. After all, the less people who survived, the better of they were in this mess.

Still, he came down into the holding chamber, because maybe he could get in a good punch or three? Smirking, Johns stopped in front of a chained up Riddick.

"_Well, well. How the mighty has fallen, right?"_ he said, wanting to find a response in Riddick's still form.

The convict was expertly ignoring him. Acting like there was no one esle in the room but himself.

_Damn him_! Johns mental figure was throwing a tantrum.

"_Che. If you are so intent on ignoring me, then do so. It isn't like I care if you are bound in this room forever. It certainly saves me a lot of hard work. Still – "_

The loud sound of a door banging open stopped him from saying whatever he was planning to say to Riddick.

Fry banged into the room. She had been waiting for Johns to come back with information about Zeke's demise. However, after a while when Johns still hadn't reappeared with the much antici[ated information. She had become tired of hearing Shazza crying, and even more so of the fact that the job of calming Shazza fell upon her shoulders. She was a pilot, _damn it_, not a psychologist. And in her frustaton went on a hunt for Johns, and information.

"_Tell me, you jerk,"_ Fry hissed venomously to Riddick, deliberately pushing Johns aside (serves him right!), _"what did you do to Zeke!? And where the hell is his corpse?!" _

Just like with Johns, Riddick expertly acted as though he was ignoring her, still if you were to look closely, you would be able to see that he was clearly amused with her reactions.

"_Tell me!"_ Fry nearly shouted in her frustration. However, when she went to shake the convicts' shoulder, to maybe try to show him _who _the boss was, that was when they finally heard him speak.

"_Why don't you go and find out for yourself? Afterall You know where to look."_ Riddick drawled, clearly amused even though his face appeared passive.

"_You –"_ Johns was being driven mad with the way Riddick looked down on everyone..especially when that look was directed.. 'At him.'

"_You find this funny?"_ Fry interrupted Johns._ "You think that people's life are insignificant, don't you?"_

Smirking at her words, Riddick drawled out in morbid humor_"Its not as though you care about the lives of others, why should I?"._

His words seemed to hit Fry right to her core, because without saying another word, she left the room just as quickly as she had entered. Johns who was tired of being ignored followed her out, but not without sending one last glare in Riddicks direction.

…~oOo~…

while Rian was outside doing God-know-what, Caen was inside the cavern near the hatchlings' nest, having a good daydream. Caen hadn't seen Sira for hours, yes hours, and he was missing her prescence quite alot.

'_Oh…Sssira…_' the hormonal teenage bioraptor ( hey, bioraptors can be horny too!) was currently having a very intense daydream, or at least he was until Rian barraged into his spot.

'_Argh… Rian, you jussst interrupted my ––! Ri! Hei… why are you breathlesss like that?_' Caen asked curiosily. He was a bit worried as well when Rian didn't respond to his semi irate tirade.

"I'm… it's fine." Rian mumbled.

'_Hei, don't give me that ssshit. What happened? Wasss it those foodsss? Ssshould I go and kill them?_'

"No…no… it's not them. It just… me," Rian said, a bit lost.

'_You? Rian, be clear. What are you talking about?'_

"Well, …" and Rain told his best friend what had happened just moments ago.

… … …

'_So, one of the foods, which actually isn't even a food, did something like what the foods in your little globe usually do, and you just ran away, because your 'part' is being weird?'_ Caen finally said after mulling what Rian had just told him.

"Uh-huh. It's called 'hugging' I think. " said Rian.

'_So, what is the use of this 'hugging'thing actually?'_

"I'm not really sure,"Rian shrugged.

'_Hmm… If this 'hugging' is like what I had seen in that globe when you were gone–'_

"Hey, that's invasion of privacy Caen!"

'—_then it means that … Ohmigod!'_ If Caen had eyes, they would be glittery with tears of happiness right now.

"What?"

'_Rion, you –'_ he stopped in the middle of his speech 'cause he smelt something that would have made him salivate, if only he could salvitate that is.

Rian blinked at his friend. If he hadn't known any better, he would have sworn that Caen had away gone to the Lala Land, imagining all the foods or Sira. it Figured…

"Caen? What are you doing?" he asked when his friend suddenly shot through the narrow passage of the cave and into the nest. He followed, that was when he smelt the the thing that had made all of the hatchlings and Caen so excited. The prey...the female…the food..

_How stupid… _Rain thought when he sensed the other survivors crowded around the entrance of the cave. One of them was preparing to enter._Do they not have any survival instincts once so ever?_

…

When Cean came back empty handed, Rian was sitting off to the side filled with amusement. He had seen the hatchlings and Caen make a spectacle of themselves when they failed to capture the human, and it had been hilarious…

It looked like Caen needed to enter boot camp (Bioraptors' special boot camp) again, for he seemed to be rather slow nowadays. Must be because of all that time he spent daydreaming 'bout his girlfriend.'

'_Shut up, Ri!' _Caen snapped before Rian even had a chance to open his mouth.

Rian just kept snickering.

'_You are so annoying.' _Caen grumbled.

…~oOo~…

It's short, but I'll try to update the next chapter faster. I promise you it won't take months.

Tell me what you think 'bout this chapter ^^

Later,

Fisca


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : NOT MINE!

Warning : Slash, AU, shameless POV changing, characters OOC – including the 'raptors, etc.

Beta: Minorly-Crazy (thank you!) all left over mistakes are mine =3

**Of the Darkness and the Light**

**Chapter Five**

After the rather embarrassing failure of his little friend and the hatchlings, Rian wondered if the humans were not as weak as he had originally thought them to be. Well, maybe not all of them, for some were _really_ honest to God weak. Just a few humans were really stronger they seemed, not to mention the convict – here Rains' blush reappeared with a ferocious intent to take over his face.

'_Ri, the humansss are leaving the wreck,'_ Caen said from the mouth of the cave – who was still hidden in the shadows.

"_Hmm…"_ the teen said humming slightly while rummaging though his bag, which had _literally_ appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

'_Ssshould we follow them? I'd like to try catching one of them again'_ the bioraptor added with a huff, _'I ssstill can't believe that the female essscaped from me…err… __**usss.**__'_

"_It's because you're getting fat, Caen,"_ Rian said jokingly.

'_I'm not!'_

"_Yes, you are."_

'_I'll have you know that I'm very fit for a young 'raptor, you know. Not an ounce of fat here.'_

"_Do you guys even have body fat?"_ Rian looked at his friend incredulously. _"Anyway, have you seen my book?"_

'_The one you alwaysss bring with you? The old and moldy one?'_

"_Yes, that one. And it isn't that old!, or moldy for that matter!"_ Rian exclaimed,_ "So…"_

Caen just looked at him as if said ''do you think I'm your servant_?_ '_' 'Besidesss, I don't even read ssso why are you asssking me about your book? Persssonally I think it isss karma for you for tricking me into tidying up after you'._

Rian let out a sigh.

'_Why don't you try to '__**accio**__' it?' _

"_Can't. Spelled it with '__**anti-accio'**__ charm, which I now really regret it."_

~~o0o~~

The walk across this seemingly endless desert was tiring for a little girl like Jack. Of course no one knew that 'he' was actually a 'she', and therefore the rest of the survives treated her like the other little boys. Still, it would be great if she could have gotten just a little more water.

Jack scratched her baldhead for the hundredth times. Geez, sometime she wondered if disguising herself as a boy was really worth it in the end. She truly missed having hair!

The girl in disguise took a glance at her newly found idol. She saw Riddick walking in front of the group, while the Merc, Johnn, was throwing hateful glares towards Riddick's back every once in a while. _Pathetic_, she thought to herself. She had seen that type of man before; the ones who were too arrogant of their power, while on the inside they were the ones who felt insecure about themselves, and envied others who were better, stronger, or smarter than them.

Jack threw a distrustful glare at the Merc. She would not put it past him to use dirty tricks to put Riddick in 'his place'.

Snort.

Not a chance of that loser.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Johnns was lagging behind. He was watching his surrounding with cautious glance.

'_Hmm, don't he looks extra shifty there'_, Jack mused. Shook her head a bit, she decided to look onto it later, when the sun wasn't mercilessly roasting her brain and she could more food into her poor stomach.

Next to her, the youngest of the group, Ali, looked at her with a weird expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, concern showed in his boyish face.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry. It's nothing," she placated him. Not that she intended to be rude or anything, she just didn't have the patience to deal with someone who was weak. Ali was a nice boy, she mused, he was just way too vanilla for her taste!

"You sure?"

"Yup! Maybe it's just the heat," for good measure she scratched her head which really did itch like hell. She would've loved to have had a hat, or maybe a turban like the one Ali was wearing. Darn, did it look comfortable.

With one the last longing glace at the turban, she decided to move closer to Riddick. She wanted to be farther from the _still_ shifty Merc. Besides, the extra protection of Riddick's presence wouldn't hurt. This desert, no, the entire planet felt creepy – and for very good reasons!

Riddick took a brief look at her when she came to walk beside him – or that was what she thought; she couldn't really tell with those goggles on. Still, she could feel that Riddick was amused. About what, she couldn't even begin to guess at.

'_Was he laughing at me!' _ Jack's slightly underdeveloped-and-deeply buried girlish instincts were rather self-conscious. Well, to be frank she did feel that shaving her head bald and wearing goggles, was just a little bit overboard. But still…

Thud.!

Startled, Jack leapt a bit toward Riddick, who was looking around with _almost_ visible caution.

"What the hell was that!" Johnns' exclaimed loudly. His gun was held tightly, being waved around in the grasp of his sweaty arms.

Fry, who was also looking around cautiously holding her own gun aloft, looked at him distastefully, "Don't be such a baby. It's just a fallen rock!".

Jack turned to where Fry's gun was pointed at and saw that, indeed, it was just a rock. Though, where the rock came from was anybody's guess? As far as hey knew there wasn't anything alive on this planet that could have made the rock fall! Nor were there any reasons as to why there was a rock that big to just appear out of nowhere, because surrounding them was nothing but miles of flat barren desert wasteland.

As if reading her mind, Riddick chuckled beside her_, _"And where do you think that rock came from?" he said quietly, though it seemed that everyone could hear him.

"Wh…where?" Fry said stupidly "of course it comes from…" she trailed when she could not find a place that could hide and make that rock fell.

_Nowhere_, Jack said in her head. And it not like you would realize it, she grouched, stupid woman.

After that, most of the group felt uneasy, and they began to walk faster as if they had hordes of monster following them. _Literally_. Though, not before having to drag Ogleby out of his self imposed panic attack. _Tch, that chicken… no, don't use chicken, they're yummy… that sea cucumber and slug crossbred. Yup, that's better._

_I hope we can find water in wherever our destination will be_, Jack thought before she began to follow Riddick again.

~~o0o~~

Sometime after the group moved again…

Whack!

'_Owie! What wasss that for?' _a small bioraptor nursed his wounded head that had been smacked by his companion.

'_That'sss for your ssstupidity!'_ his companion said, _'A Rock? What kind of idiot would make a rock fall in a flat desssert?'_

'_Hey, don't make fun of me. It wasss the only thing that I could make in sssuch a ssshort amount of time, you know that,'_ the small bioraptor pouted.

The other 'raptor just stared at him wondering how a creature as fearsome as a bioraptor could be that dumb.

'_Anyway,'_ the little bioraptor, still pouting, changed the topic before he could become even more embarrassed,_ 'We have to tell Rian that the foodsss go to the camp'sss direction. It'sss our duty asss his ssspiesss after all,'_ he said the last part proudly.

'_And I'm still quessstioning hisss judgment in choosssing you,_' the other muttered quietly, and in louder voice he said, _'Well then, let'sss go. I think Rian's ssstill in the hatchlingsss' cave.'_

~~TBC~~

~OmAkE~OmAkE~

_'Rian, do you want to play catch?'_ a small baby bioraptor approached Rian.

_'I'm sorry, sweetie, I'm busy right now,'_ Rian answered while turning a quite big rock in case his book was hidden there.

_'But we find thisss interesssting ball…'_ the baby 'raptor pouted. '_It isss a big sssquare thingy with many weird pictures!'_ he continued, '_Sssmellsss moldy though…'_

_'Oh, that's good,'_ he said absently.

A second later, the small cave was shaking with Rian's voice…

_"WHAT?"_

~THE~END~

After long months this lazy author finally updates. Sorry everyone – bowing – I'm feeling really bad for that.

Anyway, do you think that the way I picture bioraptors is too cute? Oh well, it seems that I cannot escape my humor tendencies after all, as seen in my other stories. Still, don't worry. They will still be the scary creatures for their prey =3


End file.
